


Phone a Friend

by InkwellUrsa



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Gijinka, He finds a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellUrsa/pseuds/InkwellUrsa
Summary: Magolor is standing in the Lor… With a cat.
Relationships: Magolor & Taranza (Kirby)
Kudos: 24





	Phone a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this?  
> I honestly don't know what I'm really doing, but I currently have a big oll chonky fixation on Kirby. So here is my creation.

Magolor is standing in the Lor… With a cat.

He looks warily around the dimmed room, his arms crossed around the small creature. He found it outside during a rainstorm, scrawny little thing, black fur and golden eyes. He’s not sure how old it is, this having been the first time he's seen a cat in person. But he assumes it must not be an adult yet, cats aren’t this small are they? It doesn’t matter, he needs to figure out what to do with it.

Lor has signed off to her own quarters, sorting through files and configuring data or whatever it is she does. Which is a shame because he  _ really _ would have liked to ask for her guidance in this situation. He sighs in frustration, what is he supposed to do? He should have left the cat alone, this had nothing to do with him anyway. That’s what he should have done, the cat was probably better off outside... Alone… In the cold...

Magolor looks down at the cat, it peers up at him in disinterest.

He shakes his head. What can he do? He doesn’t know anything about cats, but who does? He pauses for a moment, thinking. His eyes trail off to an old cellphone in the corner. He perks up, his eyes snapping open from their half closed state. Taranza! He would know what to do. He reads a lot, surely he knows something about cats? As Magolor dialed Taranza’s number on the cellphone, he mentally ran through what he would say to him, to ensure the best chances of not being hung up on immediately. It  _ is _ rather late. He held the phone up to his ear nervously, clutching the cat in his other hand.

The phone rang for a few minutes, before a rather tired sounding Taranza answered it.

“Hello..??”

Magolor cleared his throat, and responded in a voice much more stable than he currently felt. “Hello Taranza, please excuse me for calling at such a late hour.”

“Magolor?? Did something happen?” The drowsiness in Taranza’s voice immediately cleared up after hearing who it was, leaving a concerned tone in his voice.

“Oh no- Well- I mean- Uhh… You wouldn’t happen to know anything about cats would you?” Magolor smiled sheepishly, even though Taranza couldn’t see it.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. “... Cats? Why do you ask?”

“Well you see, uhh…” He racked his brain for a good explanation.

Apparently, he took too long, because Taranza responded before Magolor could continue. “Is everything alright? You’re not being held captive by some cat thugs or something are you?” He said in a hushed, worried tone.

Magolor blinked in surprise. “No I’m fine! Nothing bad happening here! I just…” He paused, looking to the side. “I uhh, found a cat.”

“... You found a cat?” Taranza said in confusion.

“Yeah… I just thought… You might know what to do…” He trailed off, feeling less certain about his decision.

Taranza sighed lightly. “You should have started with that, I was worried.”

“Sorry.” He laughed nervously.

“It’s fine.” Taranza replied. “What do you need to know anyhow?”

He looked over at the cat. “Uhh, just the basics. I’ve never seen a cat before so I'm really out of my depth here.”

Taranza let out a short huff like laugh. “The great Magolor? Admitting he's not actually great at everything? Impossible, who kidnapped you?”

Magolor flushed red. “I’m serious! Don’t make fun of me!” He whined.

“Alright alright.” Taranza laughed, much to Magolor's chagrin.

“Where are you? You’re at the Lor right?”

Magolor nodded, and then realized Taranza couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay, stay there I’ll be over shortly.”

He blinked. “Wait, huh? You’re coming over??”

“Yes, bye, I’ll see you in a minute.” And with that, Taranza promptly hung up. Leaving Magolor to stare dumbfounded at the cellphone.

He carefully placed the cellphone back on the small table he kept it on, wrapping his arm back around the cat. He stood there awkwardly the entire time he waited for Taranza, unsure as to what to do. Sometime during the waiting period, the cat had readjusted itself to sit on his crossed arms, blinking lazily at him.

Not too long after, the automatic doors of the ship opened up with a “Shww” sound. And Taranza was making his way towards him, And Magolor was starting to regret some recent decisions.

“That’s the cat?” Taranza inquired.

Magolor smiled sheepishly. “Uhh... Yeah.”

Taranza put a hand to his chin. “That’s definitely a kitten.” He stated.

“Oh.” He blinked. “So uhh. What should I…?” He trailed off.

Taranza picked the cat up gently. “We should dry them off first, and then see if they're hungry. What do you have to eat around here anyway?” He looked at him expectantly.

Magolor looked somewhere upwards and squinted in thought. “Uhh. Mostly non perishables, like canned or frozen stuff. What do cat’s eat?”

Taranza made his way over to the bathroom. “They’re carnivorous. Go search for something suitable while I dry them off.”

Magolor nodded, not really having anything to say. He turned around and searched through the kitchen, which consisted of an almost entirely freezer fridge, shelves, and a small microwave on top of a counter. He wasn’t sure what counted as “Suitable” so he just grabbed whatever had meat in it and hoped Taranza wouldn’t judge him.

He hoped wrong, Taranza judged him immensely. “Magolor what is all this?? Chicken noodle soup?” He said in an incredulous tone.

Magolor tugged his hood down. “I don’t know!? You didn’t specify?! I just grabbed whatever, give me a break!”

Taranza shook his head, sighing. He eventually selected a can of tuna for the cat, which Taranza had informed him was a she, and he should stop calling her it.  Magolor didn’t see the issue but didn’t want to make Taranza angry by questioning it, so he abided by his terms.

They were both sitting on the floor as the cat ate the food from a small dish Magolor had procured from some cupboard. Magolor was leaning forward, looking at the cat with some sort of wonder. They both collaborated efforts to ensure the cat would be comfortable during her stay. A small makeshift bed made of folded blankets was made, along with some temporary cat toys, among other things.

Taranza had offered to make a collar for her tomorrow. But Magolor refused, stating that he wasn’t going to keep her. Taranza had eyed him skeptically, but didn’t comment further on the matter.

Early the next morning, Lor would find Magolor asleep on the floor next to the cat's bed. And would sigh, knowing that they were definitely keeping her.

And she would be right. Even as Magolor vehemently denied that he was doing such, despite the growing number of cat things accumulating in his residence, his own growing attachment to her, and her new name, Champion, engraved onto a gold plate on her blue collar.

They kept the cat.


End file.
